


Launch and Tien

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Lost Love, Reunions, We meet again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: So this is a collection of Launch and Tien one shots and such.





	1. Chapter 1

It was odd to be feeling this all these years later but he desired a partner. Initially he thought he had only missed Chiaotzu while he was fighting for the survival of the universe or it had been too long since he had seen friends, but that wasn’t quite it. 

Then it hit him. He desired a romantic partnership. Someone to spend time with and check in with daily. Someone to share more tender moments during rest. Something as a younger man he took for granted. 

When he met Launch a lot had changed in his life. He betrayed his master and everything he believed to be right. Then there was King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr. The sayians. This list continues and she tried to make something out of nothing. He had no time for her and made it clear. 

Eventually after waking up alone in bed one to many times or being turned down one to many times she left said she would be back but never was. It was his fault he had not even noticed her absence at first. 

Roshi had not mentioned her in years which was concerning. No one had heard from Launch and that was troubling as she was quite the chatterbox and very explosive. If she was out there he owed her much of an apology one he may never be able to deliver. 

One of his student’s pulled him from his thoughts. “Master there is a delicious food truck you must try.” One of his students commented and he thought about it for a bit. 

“If I find some extra time I will stop by.” Tien said, making his way to the inside of the dojo. After all the past events had proven life was short and precious. 

…

“Oh my goodness.” Launch gasped as she saw damage that had been done to her food truck. Tears threatened her eyes as she saw her most prized possession was out of commission and she certainly couldn’t just leave it overnight. 

A young warrior who had been visiting her truck daily ran over to check on her, “Miss Launch are you okay?”

“Oh yes.” She glanced over her body noticing not a single scratch. “I guess I will have to get some work done to it.” She blinked to hold back the water in her eyes. “I don’t know how I will move it.” 

“Let me get some of the other students from the dojo.” 

  
“Oh my are you sure? I don’t know when I can get the work done.” 

“Master has plenty of space! I am sure you can stay.” The young man smiled at her it felt familiar and foreign at the same time. She nodded in agreement and followed him to a tall staircase. 

She did not know how this young man was going to accomplish this but he and his students carried the truck up the stairs, hardly breaking a sweat. 

“You know I could probably call my friend Bulma, boys she is so nifty with this type of stuff.” Launch beamed, “Thank you.” 

Tien walked out to observe the commotion and he froze staring at the back of woman next to a truck. He shook his head, his mind had been tricking him. 

“Master Tien. This is Miss Launch.” 

The woman spun around eyes widened in shock, “Master Tien?” She deflated and sputtered. 

“L-launch.” He stuttered. She was still beautiful her smile lines were a little deeper but it made no difference she was stunning. 

“I am sorry I will get out of the way. I need to just call Bulma quickly or I can just capsulize this and be on my way.” She dug in her pockets and purse nervously emptying it onto the floor. 

“No need. You may say here until the repairs are completed.” 

“See Miss Launch, I told you Master Tien is very generous.” 

“Oh yes.” She said quietly and swept the items back in her bag, “I will still be calling my friend. I was supposed to move cities tomorrow so I am already going to be behind.” 

“I see. Very well. Give them a call.” Tien stated. “Would you young men mind giving Miss Launch and I a moment to speak?” 

“Sure thing Master.” 

As the area emptied he cleared his throat, “You never came back.” 

“I had nothing to come back to.” She said shyly, rubbing her other arm. 

“It stings but I suppose I gave you nothing to hold on to did I? Especially for the more sensitive side of you.” 

She shook her head blue curls flinging about, “I do not want to talk about our…whatever it was…I should have never slept with you in this state. It broke me down and it broke down blondie too. We are so connected now.” 

“I should’ve given you more.” He said. 

She blinked and looked up tentatively. “Oh. I didn’t expect that.” 

“I have had many things happen since you left and should have offered you more of myself. I wish I would have. I had a comfort with you I do not have with other women. I ask for your forgiveness.” 

“You do?” 

“Yes.” 

“Wow this is odd and a lot to take in.” She crinkled her nose and sneezed, “A lot to take in much like you big guy. You didn’t think I would be gone forever did yah Tien? I forgive yah, now show me and blue your bed, we gotta make up for lost time.” 


	2. New Life Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a drabble I was playing with and had fun with!

"I am trying this time around Tien." Her green eyes looking back at him, "I gotta job and I want to be there for Dinah."

"Stripping is not a good career," He bit back.

"It's a real job, Tien. I got a job at a flower shop for women in recovery. And I like it. I know you don't trust me but I love my baby girl. Our baby girl."

"If it was up to me you'd never see Dinah again." He said, sending her into tears.   
...  
He hated this, picking up Dinah from Launch's. When he finally got to the small studio he could tell she'd been crying.

Launch was hugging Dinah trying to keep it together. "I'll see ya in a few weeks baby girl." She kissed her head.

He never considered how difficult this would be on Launch, only himself and Dinah.

He told himself he didn't care.  
...  
For the first time, he took in the apartment. It was tiny. Dinah was taking a bath and Launch was doing some dishes.

He noticed there wasn't much in the place. In fact, there was nothing he recognized from their time together.

"Where's your stuff?" He finally forced out.

"Sold it for dope when I was on the street." She said quietly.

"Oh."

"I sold everything including myself. I ain't proud of it but it happened." She said putting the dishes away.

It stung. He turned her away many times when she was high. Mostly because he wasn't sure he could stay sober himself.   
...  
Valentine's day. His first one without his daughter. His friends took him to the bar.

He had a couple of beers and sighed. He didn't like sharing her.

Picking her up was the highlight of his weekend. Dinah had made him a card. Launch handed their daughter a bag with some cookies in it, she said there were a few for him too.   
...  
She had asked for more time with Dinah. And she got it.

"You're taking my baby away from me and I am supposed to be happy?" He burst out, as soon as they left the courtroom.

"She's all I got Tien."

"Why couldn't you stay away?"

"If I stayed away I'd be dead," she walked away from him this time.   
...  
He couldn't sleep. He knew his words were harsh. He knew he hurt her. And when he looked at Dinah he saw Launch. All the good aspects of his former partner. Launch was more forgiving than her remembered.

They had dinner with Dinah for her birthday. She turned 6.

They had both come a long way. When Dinah was a baby he was in jail and Launch got her taken away.

This was different. They both had their shit together.   
...  
Dinah wanted to get her mommy a gift. It was Launch's birthday and he wasn't much help.

All their presents to each other in the past were sex and drugs.

Dinah loved her mom. She wanted her to feel pretty. She picked out a couple of beauty items. Tien only recognized a few things she wore before they both got deeper into street life.

When Launch put on the lipstick Dinah picked she cried.  
...  
Mommy had a date. Or that's what Dinah said.

Launch laughed when he asked. Turned out it was one of their friends.

She wore the makeup Tien helped Dinah pick.   
...  
His time with his daughter was slipping. He hated it. So started asking Launch to stay for dinner before bringing Dinah to her place.

Then shit got hard. Launch got hit by a car on the way to work.

She denied painkillers. She was afraid to get hooked again. Which meant she felt almost everything.

Dinah was scared. She almost lost her momma, again.   
...  
Dinah slept in the hospital bed with her. "Sorry for taking up your time. I woulda told em to let yah be..."

"Launch you got hit by a car. Don't apologize."

"I know you resent me for losing her. I can't blame you. I had one job."

He hadn't said it in a minute, "I'm glad you are okay."   
...  
Launch stayed in his apartment. The healing was slow. She couldn't do much.

He found himself doing things he used to like putting a blanket over her.

Wanting to kiss her forehead. Dinah smiled from around the corner.   
...  
Then she had a real date.

He got jealous. He stayed up waiting. She said it was a no go.

He was glad. He said he didn't like sharing. He gave it no thought just said it.

It was true.  
...  
It took time for her to think he was serious. She thought he pitied her.

He didn't, he loved her.

They kissed for the first time in years. It quickly turned to the bedroom.

He never wanted her to leave.   
...  
Dinah liked having mommy and daddy together.

They had struggled so their little girl could have a life.

She changed them. Things got easier.   
...  
He wanted another baby. She didn't.

He didn't understand why. Things were great between them.

She was afraid they would inherit her mental health issues.   
...  
He gotta promotion and so did she. She kept paying part of the rent.

He wanted to support them. They were together again.   
...  
He was sober for 5 years. No drugs. Launch baked him a cake.

He had missed her cooking.

He pulled a ring out that night she panicked but ultimately choose to wear it.

Dinah got excited told everyone her mommy and daddy were getting married when they saw their friends.

They both blushed. 


	3. High School Reunion

Tien walked into the reunion feeling very anxious he agreed to go to this stupid 20-year high school reunion because his buddy Yamcha was single and going alone. 

Tien wasn't popular in high school. He was on the track team but very quiet and played as many sports as he could. His career wasn't all too exciting, massage therapist. He enjoyed it and it fit his quieter lifestyle, but he never left room for socializing. 

He really didn't keep in contact with much of anyone but Yamcha. Goku and his wife Chichi had two little boys and Goku was making his way through the ranks at the fire station. 

His buddy Vegeta ended up tangling with Bulma resulting in a child and a subsequent marriage. Though the couple seemed happy enough in their odd way. 

Krillin had a new girlfriend who at first glance was not his speed but the couple had there own banter and flow. She was a model and they had met at a comic con. He was a photographer for the weekend taking a break from his weekday job as a cop. 

Yamcha magically came with a date last minute leaving Tien alone. Then she showed up, his sorta ex-girlfriend? She had a passionate and heated love affair with him which died off in their first years of college. 

He moved cities and she disappeared without a trace. She sat on the other end of the table and made no effort to say high to him. Krillin was the first to tug his bombshell girlfriend on to the dancefloor and Tien smiled at how the goofball was enjoying himself. 

When Goku asked Chichi if she wanted to dance the woman lit up like a candle tugging on his arm. The table was beginning to clear out and he had grown tired of the trivial small talk. 

"Launch it's been a minute since I have seen you how are things going. Find a hubby yet." 

"I've given up on men. Well dating in general I guess. It's not like I haven't tried." 

"Having an explosive on and off 12-year relationship with Goku's brother is not what I'd call trying." 

"Well that my thing right chasing guys who ain't interested in investing time into me." She muttered. 

"Tien are you seeing anyone." 

"Excuse me?" He asked quietly assuming he had heard her wrong but Yamcha butt in. 

"Nope Tien is single and ready to mingle. Has been for like 7 years I keep telling him to get back out there." 

"And I am not ready." 

"Oh come on Yurin was just a crazy lady." 

"Really? Yamcha? Crazy? That's what you say about all women." Bulma gritted. 

"He's not wrong," Vegeta muttered. 

"No, really she was into witchcraft and tried to poison him." 

"She did," Tien added. 

"Okay, that's crazy." Bulma laughed. 

"Depends on what baldy did. You lead her on and blow her off." Launch bit. 

"No, I tried to break up with her. Then her possessiveness put me in the hospital for weeks from a stabbing. She is in a mental hospital."

"Well breaking up with any lady with no explanation could drive a woman mad. If she was desperate enough I don't blame her." 

"Launch I think you are taking this a bit personally." 

"I am not. I am just saying I bet this Yurin girl gave it her all. She probably cooked and cleaned for him. Patched him up when he got hurt. Probably worked a job too. Probably always was ready and willing to spread her legs for yah and probably all she wanted was some pathetic sign that you aren't an emotionless asshole and liked her too." 

"Launch she stabbed him." 

Tien sat back eyes widened, "uh nope I think she was just very possessive." 

"You know what I am gonna get a ton of desserts and find someone who is fun." She stomped off. 

"For the record that woman is nuts," Vegeta stated. 

"She's just clearly not over some things." Bulma looked at Tien and so did Yamcha. 

"Me?" Tien asked in shock. 

"Idk dude you guys dated for a while." 

"She left me when I got really into training and was...more distant...ohhhh shit. I wondered why she left." 

"I think the nut job just told you but if you ask me she did you a favor." Vegeta shrugged and Bulma elbowed him.

Tien mulled it over, he wasn't sure what to say but at this rate, anything had to be better than leaving the wound open.

He got up and trailed after Launch who was smoking out on the patio.

"Launch?"

She wiped at her eyes and returned to her cigarette. Her demeanor completely shifted as she threw her shoulders back and glared.

"Launch, I get the feeling the things you said back there were more relevant to us. I didn't appreciate you and worse than that, I didn't notice. I'm sorry, you were a good girlfriend."

She couldn't help but blush, "Thanks, baldy...I may have been a bit hard on yah."

"I deserved it. Anyway, I will see yah around?"

She cracked a smile, "Sure."


End file.
